


『3549』一次正经学术交流

by ancient_dust



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient_dust/pseuds/ancient_dust
Summary: 人活着就是为了日小医生





	『3549』一次正经学术交流

『吾爱，甜心，我的好医生……』瓷白的面具不知何时换上了那张哭丧面容，也不见平日里的欢快语调。他的眼眶中流出黑色的粘稠液体，仿佛哭泣。『请您别再为逝者哀伤了，您的泪水使我心碎。』他从前窥探宿主的思想，却从未被人类所影响。  
毕竟他是神的造物，人类的思想于他只是鲜嫩多汁的水果，无论是喜悦还是悲伤，皆不会使他感同身受，他总是乐在其中。但医生改变了他。  
年轻医生的泪水自脸颊滑落，正滴落在他的下颚上。他一手抚上医生的脸颊，用指腹拭去他的泪水，『您的哀伤使我的心如同在奥林匹斯山的不灭圣火中炙烤，如果我有一颗心的话……』  
『您该庆幸您没有，不是吗，面具先生？』他极力想要扯出一个笑来，但恐惧使他的脸部肌肉僵硬无比，不受控制。『抱歉，我该笑一笑的，这样病人看见我或许会心情好一些，但我……』  
医生又变得有些语无伦次了。他在这间乌内亚的小木屋里救过很多人，但他没办法阻止这些人一次次死去。面具占领的这具身体已是第三次出现了，他第一次开始感觉到自己的无力，第一次想要放弃。  
『您不需要道歉。我怎么会因为您的恐惧而责怪您呢？我还正要为您的体贴道谢。』他的手指插入医生的发间，那一头金色卷发，在他掌心传来阳光般的温暖。他的吻落在医生的脸颊上，白瓷冰凉的触感让医生显得有些瑟缩。  
即便离开了医生的脑海，他仍与医生保持着某种精神上的联系。不必医生开口，他也能读懂那双蓝色眼眸中的哀恸，他也能在脑海中听见医生说『我太没用了，我救不了任何人』这样的丧气话。这场瘟疫把他的小医生吓破了胆，以至于只能像现在这样靠在他怀中祈求救赎。  
他看着蜷缩着的医生，他的手，或者说是这具身体的手，与医生十指相扣。他几乎要忘了自己是撒旦的造物，是毁灭庞大帝国的罪魁祸首，是残暴君主最狡猾的佞臣。  
他还记得他是个堕落的神祇，古时也有那么一群希腊人这样信任他，对他祈祷。但那也是个谎言，他更喜欢把这一切归结为他的个人魅力，毕竟他就是那么伟大。  
『请允许我给予您勇气，我们可以一同面对这场浩劫。』他低头看见医生苍白瘦削的侧颜，在暮光中恍若一朵即将枯萎的雏菊。『甜心，我的好医生，求您了……』他抬起医生的下颚，在他耳边低声哀鸣。  
『可是，先生——』他尚未说完，又被一个吻打断了。他白瓷制成的鼻尖贴在医生的脸颊上，冰冰凉的。医生刚摘了面具，近处能轻易嗅到那股薄荷香气。但这种气味并不能使他更清醒一些。  
『吾爱，请抱紧我，请再靠近一些，不必忧虑，像我们初见时那样，您还记得吗……？您一定难以想象，我独自在荒野中忍受虚无，也有几千年了。您就像救世主一样，是您找到了我，拯救了我。您将我紧握，那一瞬间，我仿佛得到了新生！』他越发激动起来，只一下便扯碎了医生的黑色外袍。  
医生那宽的的黑色长袍之下，是一身黑色紧身马甲，最里边是白色衬衣。标准的贵族装扮。那身马甲极为合身，正贴合他胸前的肌肉线条和腰间的弧度。  
他牵住医生的手，从那瓷白面具上沾下一点黑色浊液，『我给您提供了这个，最初的解药。』他直视医生那双湛蓝的眼，『亲爱的，我们一起，我们战无不胜！』  
这时医生又看见他一瞬变为了那副喜剧面孔，用咏叹调歌颂他们合作创下的丰功伟业，仿佛在戏台上演出一样感情饱满，还用上美声。医生忍不住笑出声来，『你总能这么乐观，我还能说什么呢？我感谢您的陪伴，面具先生。』  
他一手揽住医生的腰，又俯身吻他，『是我该感谢您的陪伴，我的好医生。您总是这样善良，这样可爱，令人心醉。』  
小医生这张脸是神的作品，是艺术的瑰宝，在他所有的宿主中，是最为完美的一个。虽说用面具挡住这样的脸十分可惜，但也只有这样的脸才配得上他。他抚摸着医生的脸颊，又低头亲吻他的前胸。  
『米开朗琪罗也无法雕刻出这样的杰作。』他赞叹道，『您是真正的希腊神祇，是我的神。』  
『您的话使我受宠若惊，面具先生。』医生微微勾起嘴角。医生紧抱着他，白瓷面具正贴在他的胸前，诡异的黑色液体落在他苍白的肤上，一片狼藉。  
『您该允许我永远与您合为一体，以防止凡人粗鄙的视线窥探您。』他建议道。医生已经很久没再戴过他了。虽然医生应允他能占领任何其他人的身体，但极少愿意将自己交出去。  
『您不需要即刻回答，我知道您还没有做好准备。』他看出医生面上的为难神色，又改口道。  
『面具先生……』医生感到他的手伸进自己的裤中，但那紧身皮裤本就没有多少可以动作的空间，他的手掌紧紧地贴在医生的臀上，又顺着他的股沟向下蠕动。  
『您可以试着换一个称呼，我的好医生。您的愉悦使我倍感欣喜，如果您能尝试说出您心中想的那个词的话，我会非常高兴。』他刚完全解开了医生腰上的皮带，身前的硬挺便从束缚中跳出，显得有些迫不及待。  
『这也是您表演艺术的一部分吗？您的技艺精湛，令人钦佩。』医生笑着说。医生对这种事的概念，还停留在教科书上机械的也不那么正确的解释上，或许也能加上青春期偶尔的几次经验。  
但对他不是。他存在了很久了，这种事在他漫长的记忆中也上演了无数次，『不，甜心，这不是表演艺术。如果您愿意相信我的话，这只是我表达喜爱的一种方式。我爱您。』他一手握住医生坚挺的下身上下套弄，仍说着甜言蜜语。  
医生在他的动作之下低声喘息，『您还是一样会说话……』医生笑着靠在他胸前。  
他说是医生自己，在漫无边际的荒野里找到了他，对医生而言，却是他在这广博寂寥的世界里找到了自己。痛苦的命运始终折磨着善良的医生，而面具为他带来为数不多的欢乐。  
『这是真情流露，亲爱的。』面具抱起他的一条腿，『您瞧，这大概是被迫承受与您分离的痛苦时，唯一的乐事。』他在那火热的穴中抽动，发出啧啧水声。『您还要折磨我多久呢？我的好医生，我做梦都想与您共享每一次欢笑，每一次悲伤。』  
『别这么说……亲爱的。』医生环住他的颈项，双唇贴在他冰凉的白瓷面具上。即使是话痨面具也是可以偶尔安静一下的，比如现在。


End file.
